A technique described in the following Patent Document 1 has heretofore been known as a power generation control device for a fuel cell. In the power generation control device described in the Patent Document 1, a response delay of a fuel cell due to gas supply shortage in a transient state and the like are taken into consideration. Specifically, a rate of change in a current taken out of the fuel cell is limited to a rate which can be followed by the fuel cell, so as to suppress a decrease in power generation efficiency of the fuel cell.